Under the Weather, Becker's Turn
by pinkcat4569
Summary: At the end of Under the Weather, it was revealed that Becker was sick.  Jess told him she would take care of him.  This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

Under the Weather, Becker's Turn, Part One

Rated: G

Spoilers: None

Description: At the end of Under the Weather, it was revealed that Becker was sick. Jess told him she would take care of him. This is that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Pairing: Jess/Becker

Author's Note: Sequel to Under the Weather, which was a secret Santa for moviefreak4634, who requested a sick Jess and Becker trying to take care of her, but getting called back to work. This story follows that premise. Pre-relationship.

4320 Words, two parts

Under the Weather, Becker's Turn, Part One

"You didn't have to come," said Becker, his usual smooth and sexy voice was thin and scratchy.

"You helped me. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't help you?"

Becker sighed, and sunk into the couch.

Jess laughed. "You are sick. You're not fighting me at all."

"I'm just tired."

"Yes, I know. You need to go to bed, come one," she said, trying in vain to pull him off the couch.

Becker sat still, coughing occasionally and doing nothing to help.

"This isn't fair," she said, tugging on his arm. "You picked me up easily."

"I don't remember you protesting."

Jess stopped her efforts. She looked at him. "That isn't the point."

He chuckled, but started to cough.

"Oh, no," she said with concern. "Come on, get up. Let's go to bed."

He smiled and slowly got up. "You should have started with that."

"You can barely walk or talk, but still have the energy to tease, that's encouraging," she said.

Becker climbed into bed, and Jess covered him up. She ran her hand over his forehead. "You've got a fever. Luckily, some knight in shining armor came to my rescue and I still have what he brought."

She pulled up a bag that had been on her arm, and rummaged inside. She pulled out a bottle. "Now, if you'll just be kind enough to swallow these pills for me, we'll get that temperature down."

"Shouldn't you check it first?"

"Don't tell me how to nurse. Besides, its obvious you have a fever: You're sweating, you're clammy and pale but your eyes are red. Do you really need to know how high it is?"

"No offense Jess, but I think (cough) I was better at this."

"Oh! I should just get up and leave you here..." she trailed off as she saw his eyes. "You little sneak! You want me to leave, don't you?"

"I don't need a nurse. I'm fine. I should be at the ARC."

"No. You should not be there, contaminating everyone with your germs. I'm sorry, big strong hero, but you are my patient. I'm not leaving and neither are you. Now, swallow these, and be quiet."

"Your bedside manner is horrible."

She smiled. "You just don't like someone else in charge."

He coughed.

She dug into the bag more. "Let's get rid of that cough. I prefer syrup, but what do you want?"

"Syrup's (cough) fine (cough)."

"You poor thing," she said, pouring the syrup. "Sit up, please." She exaggerated the please.

He smirked but swallowed the syrup and then the pain/fever reducing medicine.

"Thank you, Captain."

"Ugh. (cough) Glad you're hap...(cough)... py."

"I'd be happier if you didn't feel so bad."

"Me too, Jess," he said, with a weak scratchy voice.

"Now, I know it might seem like I'm stealing your ideas, but you were such a good nurse," she said, pulling out the small CD player and the CDs Becker had brought to her when she was sick.

He smiled.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't choose Disney?"

He chuckled, and coughed. "Thunderstorm was good."

She smiled. "Storm it is." She put on the CD, dimmed the lights, and closed the shades.

Becker closed his eyes and listened to the rain and thunder. Then he felt a light, cool touch against his face.

"Relax," Jess whispered, as she tenderly stroked his cheek. "I'll be right back."

She stood up, but his arm quickly caught her. "Don't. Please, stay."

"Alright, but you are going to have to let me up eventually. You need some juice, and a cool cloth, and..."

"I just need rest," he said, closing his eyes again, "and you."

She smiled. "Do you realize what you just said?"

Becker nodded slightly, then coughed.

She kissed his cheek. "Well, don't worry. I'm here."

He smiled, and they sat in silence for a while. Jess held his hand, and when it became very warm and sweaty, she was concerned. She rubbed his forehead lightly.

"Becker?"

"Mm?"

"You're burning up. I need to cool you down. I promise I won't be gone long."

She pulled her hand from his and got off the bed. She came with a thermometer, cool cloth, and juice.

"Drink this, please."

He groaned, but sat up. "It's a good thing you're cute," he said with a light grin.

She laughed. "Yes, it is. Good boy," she said, as he swallowed the juice.

She wiped his face with the cloth, and left it on his forehead. "Open, please," she said, holding the thermometer.

He grinned. "Decided to check, huh?"

"Don't be smug," she said. "I just want to see if it's high enough to take you to a doctor."

He groaned. "Don't need a (cough) doctor."

"We'll see," she said, sliding the thermometer gently in his mouth. "I'm sure it will be loads of fun taking you to a doctor."

"Mhm ot mmh octor."

"Hush," she said. "And you said I couldn't be still."

Jess sat quietly, smiling at him. He obediently lay still for her.

Jess held his hand. It was red, and still wet. She then put a hand on his pajama top. "Becker, you're soaked with sweat. You need to get out of these pajamas"

His eyebrows went up.

"Don't look at me like that. You're over-heating. I'm concerned with getting the fever down, and keeping from getting pneumonia or ….oh, hush."

He chuckled, as the thermometer beeped.

"Wow. It's a 103," she said.

"That's just one degree higher than yours."

"Yeah, but Becker you're so hot."

He smirked. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "You're impossible, even sick. Where are some dry pajamas?"

"Top drawer, right ahead of you."

She got a lovely light blue set, and pulled Becker up.

"I can manage, Jess."

"Can you?" she asked.

Becker could barely sit up on his own. He didn't want to tell her that she was a little blurry. "I guess you can help," he said.

Jess smiled. She pulled his dark gray pajama top off. Her pulse sped up at the sight of his naked, hairy chest. Even sickly pale, flushed and sweating he was gorgeous.

"Um, Jess. Kind of cold. (cough, cough)."

She snapped out of her trance. "Sorry, I'm holding the dry top, aren't I?" She helped his arms into the top and buttoned it up for him.

It was quite an experience, buttoning the shirt slowly, Becker gazing at her. Her fingers trembled.

"There," she said finally. "Better?"

"Yeah." He felt awful. His head hurt, he was clammy and hot, and he felt like lead was in his veins, but he still had the urge to tease her. "How about the trousers, Miss Parker?"

Jess blushed deep red. She caught his smirk.

"Absolutely. Let me help you up," she said, returning the smirk.

It was a battle of teasing, who would give in first?

Becker smirked as he let her pull him up and out of bed. She met his gaze stubbornly. He looked at her and cocked his head Well? He was saying.

If he thought she couldn't match his teasing he was mistaken. He was trying to get to her, and it wouldn't work.

"Let's get these off," she said.

"Fine."

They stood, staring and smirking at each other.

Becker grabbed his waist band, looked at her, and began to pull them down.

She turned red, and darn it, she turned away.

She fumed as she heard his laughter behind her.

But then he started coughing, and Jess heard a thump. She turned immediately, and Becker, wet pajama trousers around his knees, was on the floor.

"Gosh, are you alright?"

"I'm. (cough) fine Jess, but my dignity's passed away. (cough) I'm fine."

She giggled. "I should have helped you. Here, stand up," she said, pulling him onto the bed. She pulled the trousers off.

"I'm sorry. I (cough) shouldn't (cough) have teased you."

She threw the pajamas into a corner. "It's alright. Put your leg in here," she said, helping the new trousers on. "Now the other one, good. Do you think you can pull them up?"

He nodded.

She looked away, as he stood up, and pulled the trousers up. "I didn't mean to...embarrass you or anything," she said.

"I don't usually like (cough) standing in front of colleagues in my underwear. (cough)"

"Well, I promise I won't tease you, like Connor or Matt would."

"I'd appreciate that Jess," he said, crawling into bed. He collapsed against the pillows, utterly beat. "I don't feel so good."

"I know," she said, sweetly, "but you'll feel better soon. This bug moves fast."

He started having a coughing fit. Jess produced the eucalyptus rub, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jess?"

"Don't argue with me. You're so feeling horrible that I doubt you could do this." She gently rubbed the stuff on his chest, feeling his eyes on her. She blushed, but Becker's breathing distracted her.

"You're wheezing," she said.

He nodded. "So, were you."

"I remember, but this made me feel loads better. I'm not rubbing too hard am I?"

He mumbled something that sounded like a no.

Jess took a risk and looked at him. His eyes were closed, and he smiled contentedly. She blushed. Her touch made him smile like that. Or was it just the eucalyptus?

"How is that?" she asked.

"Better."

"Good," she said. "I'm going to..."

Her mobile interrupted her sentence.

Becker laughed. "Here we go again."

Jess spoke into her mobile, "Yes, Lester, I am feeling better, thank you. As I explained earlier, I'm looking after a sick friend. What? Well, uh, yes, actually it is Becker, but it's not really anyone's business..."

Becker chuckled.

"The system's doing what? Well that's not good. No, Lester I don't want valuable state secrets erased. Fine. I'll be right there."

"I think this bug calls people back to work," said Becker.

"I know, it's vicious," she said. "I have to go and fix the ARC's system."

"I heard. It's OK. Thanks for taking care of me."

"I'll be back."

"You don't have to."

"Yes, I do," said Jess, kissing his cheek. "Now, be good. No standing, walking, or cleaning guns. Promise?"

He smiled. "I promise."

Jess smiled back.

"Jess, in a small container on the table by the front door are my keys. If you're coming back, may as well let yourself in."

Jess beamed. "Good idea, and I am coming back."

"OK," he said, closing his eyes.

"Feel better," she said as she tiptoed out.

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

Under the Weather, Becker's Turn, Part Two

Rated: G

Spoilers: None

Under the Weather, Becker's Turn, Part Two

Becker lay still and groaned. He should be with them, not lying sick in bed. He worried about the team, but had faith in Jess.

He thought about getting up, walking around, and seeing just how bad he was. Maybe...no, he told Jess he'd stay put.

It was hard. He rolled over onto his side. He was very tired. He closed his eyes, thinking he would get up in a while.

He fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Poor Epstein," whispered Jess, "but he called me in. It's not my fault that it was a simple fix."

"Jess?"

"Oh, hi, Becker," she said softly. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, holding his hand. "Sorry, Abs, have to go. Sure," she said, hanging up the mobile. "Abby says she hopes you feel better."

"How long have you been here?" he asked, wiping his eyes.

"Oh, not long. Fifteen minutes? I took your temperature. You'll be happy to know its still normal."

"You took it while I was asleep?"

She giggled. "Yes. You were out cold. You seemed happy, though. Were you having good dreams?"

Becker looked at her, blushed and smiled. "Yeah, very good dreams."

Jess looked at him. "Becker? What was the dream about?"

Becker flushed red. "Uh, I'd rather not tell you."

"Becker! Were you having a sexy dream?"

He chuckled. "No, unfortunately. It was just very pleasant. I was with someone...very pleasant."

Jess blushed. "It was me?"

He laughed. "Sorry. What's that old syndrome, where you crush on your nurse or doctor? Not that I'm crushing on you. I was dreaming...nothing bad. We've just been spending lots of time together, and I've been thinking about you, not obsessing or anything...you're babbling is contagious."

She laughed pleasantly. "Sorry. It's between you and your subconscious. I shouldn't pry."

"No you shouldn't. What about Matt and Connor?"

"They're fine. Epstein is a little embarrassed. There was a problem with the signals, alright, from our end. Once I ran a full system check I caught it. It was a pretty basic problem, and an easy fix. Epstein should have caught it. Everyone has bad days though."

"Is he in trouble?"

"No. He's a good coordinator. He just wasn't thinking. His mum's sick. Sicker than you, I'm afraid. She's in hospital. He should have took the day off."

"Some guys have a problem with that," said Becker, grinning.

Jess laughed. "You don't say?" They both laughed. Then Jess continued, Lester reprimanded him, but took his mum into account and made him take the next few days off."

"I hope his mum's OK," said Becker.

"Me too," said Jess. "Now, how are you?"

"Feeling so much better. Thank you, Jess."

She smiled. "You did the same for me. We should get together more often."

"You want us sick more?"

She playfully swiped at him. He laughed. "No, Becker. I've just...liked being with you, it would have been nice if we weren't sick, obviously, but it hasn't been horrible."

He smiled. "No, it hasn't. I even enjoyed the sci-fi flick."

"That reminds me. If you're up to it, of course, I rented another movie. We can watch it this evening, if you like."

"Just you and me?"

She smiled at him. "If that's OK."

"More than OK, Jess. I'll even watch a chick flick with you."

She frowned. "Oh, dear. I thought you were feeling better, but now you're raving in delirium."

He laughed loudly. "It sounds that way, doesn't it? It's your fault, Miss Parker. You've...infected me."

She smiled. "What a creepy way to put it."

He smiled.

"Well, I brought some soup with me. Let's see if you can eat it before we commit to a movie."

"Is it a chick flick?"

She smiled. "Wait and see."

Becker smiled, then slowly crawled out of bed. He staggered a little.

"I'm OK, just a little wobbly," he said when she looked concerned. "I might need to lean on you."

She ran over, and took his arm around her neck. "Maybe we shouldn't rush things, and you should lie back down."

"No, honestly. I feel better. I just need to get my balance," he said, pulling away from her. He walked, by himself, from his room to the living room. "See?"

She sighed with relief. She brought his pillows and blankets, and set him up on the couch, his legs stretched onto the coffee table. "OK?"

He nodded. She then brought the cough syrup, pain medicine, tissues, and juice to him. She warmed up the soup and brought two bowls out. She sat next to him, and they ate. Becker ate slowly.

"That feels better," he said, finishing the bowl.

Jess smiled. "This bug is running the same course as mine."

"We must have got it around the same time."

"Has anyone been sick lately?" asked Jess. "Who gave it to us?"

Becker looked at her in amusement. "They didn't do it intentionally, you know. Don't get set on revenge or anything."

She laughed. "Good point. Movie time?"

He nodded.

She cleared the soup bowls, checked his temp one more time, and put the movie in.

"I think the fever's broken," she said.

"I hope so. You're OK staying?"

"Absolutely" she said. She smiled as she pushed play on the remote.

The classic war film, The Longest Day, played.

Becker cheered. "I love this movie!"

Jess giggled. "I've never seen it, and it's supposed to be good."

"Good, Jess? It's brilliant."

Jess laughed, and slid closer to him. He watched her take his arm and put around her. "OK?"

He laughed. "As long as you don't get sick again."

She sighed happily. "I don't care. You were right, best sick day ever, even if it isn't mine."

He chuckled. They watched the movie, mostly in silence. Becker would hiss at the Germans, and cheer for the allied forces. Jess giggled.

After the movie, Jess said, "That was pretty good."

Becker stared. "Pretty good is a gross understatement, Jessica."

She giggled in delight. "You must be better. You're calling me by my full name again."

He laughed. "It's getting dark. I don't want you driving home too late."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked with a smile.

"Never."

She blushed. "Maybe I should stay the night"

Becker's eyebrows went up.

Jess continued. "I had Abby and Connor if I got sick. You might need me."

"Did you need them?"

"No."

He smiled. "I'll be fine, but thanks for the concern."

She sat back on the couch, next to him. "I'm concerned about you all the time," she said, stroking his hair. They both leaned in closer.

He couldn't help staring at her lips. "I really want to kiss you," he whispered.

"Fine by me."

"Jess, I've been sick. I'm still sick. Plus I probably taste like chicken soup, juice, and cough syrup."

"I'll take the risk. I need to kiss you Becker."

She leaned forward, and touched her lips to his. It was a gentle kiss, sweet, and tender.

"Oh, I have to do that again," she said, kissing him.

He grabbed her waist, and pulled her to him. She hung her arms around his neck.

After about ten minutes, Becker said, "If we keep this up, we're both going to need oxygen."

She laughed. "Alright, I don't want to overexert you. But, we're continuing this, hopefully tomorrow."

"Unless I'm comatose or dead," he said, "I promise you, we are continuing."

"Morbid but true," she said, kissing him again. "You sure you don't want me to stay? I'll sleep on the couch."

"Not necessary. I'll be fine, and I need to get a good sleep, without the distraction of you being so close."

She smiled. "Good point. I'm calling you first thing."

"Please do, Jess."

She gathered her things, tucked him in bed, and kissed him tenderly good night. "It's OK if you dream about me again," she said.

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure of it."

She laughed. "Maybe we'll have the same dream."

"I think we are, Jess."

"Aw, you're so sweet. Goodnight, my handsome Captain."

"Goodnight, my gorgeous field coordinator."

She smiled, kissed him one last time, turned out the lights and left the bedroom, and then his apartment.

The next day bright and early, Jess called, as promised.

"How are you?"

"Ready for work," he said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am. How about you?"

"Fine. I'm feeling good."

"Good."

"Oh, I have some news," she said. "Epstein's mum is doing much better. They think she'll be OK."

"That's good, Jess."

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Jess, I need a favor."

"Anything."

He chuckled. "I need a ride. Someone still has my keys."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I do, don't I? I'll be right over."

"Hey, Jess? Was it really an accident?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Miss Jessica, did you swipe them on purpose so we'd have to ride in together?"

"Becker! How dare you! I am not that calculating! Plus, I didn't even think of that."

He laughed. "OK. I was just teasing. I'm glad we're going in together."

"Really? Then you don't...regret...last night."

"The kiss, I mean kisses? No. Do you?"

"No."

"Good. I'll see you soon. Oh, and Jess? You're getting one hell of a good morning kiss."

"I should hope so, Captain.

The end.


End file.
